the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Ratatosk
R A T A T O S K Small Magical Beast (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 2d10 (11 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 20 ft., climb 30 ft., fly 30 ft. (poor) AC: 15 (+4 Dex, +1 size), touch 15, flat-footed 11 BAB/Grap: +2/-3 Atk: Claw +7 melee (1d4-1) Full Atk: Two claws +7 melee (1d4-1) SA: Taunt SQ: Avoid missiles, low-light vision SV: Fort +3, Ref +7, Will +2 Abilities: Str 8, Dex 19, Con 11, Int 6, Wis 14, Cha 13. Skills: Climb +7, Hide +8, Jump +3, Listen +4, Move Silently +5, Spot +4 Feats: Weapon Finesse Environment: Yggdrasil Organization: Solitary, pack (2-8), or tribe (10-30) Challenge Rating: 1 Alignment: Usually chaotic good Treasure: 1/2 standard Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +2 The eyes of this oversized squirrel hold a spark of intelligence. The creature has furry membranes between its arms and legs, apparently used to glide. Its fur is a shade of reddish-brown. The only clothing it wears are leather harnesses holding various personal possessions. The ratatosk are a race of giant squirrels that inhabit Yggdrasil, the plane-spanning World Ash. They are very curious and often mischievous. The ratatosk race views Yggdrasil in a spiritual light, actually worshiping the Tree itself. The playful creatures will fight to the death to protect her. They are very wary of fire, because of the destruction it can cause their wood home. Few ratatosk would ever dream of leaving Yggdrasil, but it does happen. Some have been ostracized and outcast by their brethren. Some become lost. And some are simply overwhelmed by curiosity and wanderlust, often latching onto an adventuring party as a new source of authority A ratatosk stands a shade under 3 feet and weighs less then 30 pounds. It speaks the ratatosk language, which resembles chatters and chirps. Many also learn Planar Trade, as well as some Ysgardian and Arborean languages. COMBAT The ratatosk prefer to attack from afar, hurling missiles and insults alike at their enemies, while trying to take cover in the branches. They are very mobile and surprisingly determined when pushed into a fight. Taunt (Su): A ratatosk can use a full-round action to send a barrage of amazingly insightful insults and provocations at a single creature. The target must make a Will saving throw (DC 12) or be forced to attack the offending ratatosk as best it can for at least three rounds. A successful saving throw renders the creature immune to the taunt ability of all ratatosk for 1 hour. The save DC is Charisma-based. Avoid Missiles (Ex): Once per round, when attacked by a ranged weapon, a ratatosk can attempt a Reflex saving throw (DC 15) to avoid being hit by dodging the missile. The ratatosk must be aware of the attack to attempt to avoid it. This ability can be used against all ranged attacks, including touch attacks. RATATOSK AS CHARACTERS: Ratatosk possess the following character traits. Ability Adjustments: +4 Dexterity, -2 Strength, -2 Intelligence. Small Magical Beast: As a small creature, a ratatosk has a +1 size bonus to AC and attack rolls, a -4 size penalty on grapple checks, and a +4 size bonus on Hide checks; its carrying capacity is three-quarters of that of a Medium creature. The ratatosk are almost always native to Yggdrasil, and have the extraplanar subtype when not on their home plane. Speed: Base land speed 20 ft., climb 30 ft., fly 30 ft. (poor) Low-light vision (Ex) Natural Weapons: Two claws, each dealing a base amount of 1d4 points of slashing or piercing damage. Racial HD: A ratatosk starts with 2 levels of magical beast. These levels provide 2d10 hit points, a BAB +2, and base saving throws of Fort +3, Ref +3, Will +0. Racial Skills: A ratatosk's magical beast levels provide it with a number of skill points equal to 5 x (2 +Int modifier). Its class skills are Climb, Hide, Jump, Listen, Move Silently, and Spot. A ratatosk has a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks, and a +4 racial bonus on Jump checks. Racial Feats: A ratatosk's magical beast levels provide it with one feat. Special Attacks: Taunt (see above) Special Qualities: Avoid missiles (see above) Automatic Language: Ratatosk, Planar Trade; bonus languages: Any. Favored Class: Ranger. Level Adjustment: +2 RATATOSK Medium Magical Beast (extraplanar) Hit Dice: 1d10 Initiative: +2 Speed: 30 ft. Climb 40 ft, Glide 40 ft (poor). AC: 12 (+2 Dex) Attacks: 2 Claws +3 or one weapon +1 Damage: 1d4/1d4 Face/Reach: 5 ft. by 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Taunt Special Qualities: Photographic memory, Uncanny dodge, Immunity to planar entrapment, Find Yggdrasil's portals, Comprehend languages, Vocal mimic, Ventriloquism Saves Fort +2, Ref +6, Will +0 Abilities Str 10, Dex 15, Con 10, Int 8, Wis 11, Cha 10 Skills: Balance +10, Climb +18, Hide +16, Move Silently +8 Feats: Weapon finesse (claws), Lightning Reflexes Climate/Terrain: Yggdrasil or any Orgainization: Solitary or Pack (4 to 24) Challenge Rating: 1 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Neutral (chaotic good) Advancement: 2-4 HD (Medium-size) 5-6 HD (Large) or by class The furry, chattering ratatosks are the dominant race of Yggdrasil, the World Ash. They are the consummate messengers of the planes, able to sure-footedly climb from the Gray Waste to Elysium and to all the worlds and half-worlds touched by the Really Big Tree, and glide down again with the furry membranes that stretch between their limbs. They consider the Tree to be their mother and chief provider, although most of the luxuries they gain - exotic foods, useful weapons, and interesting trinkets to line their nests - are gained in exchange for delivering messages for bodies and souls throughout the multiverse. Combat When encountered on the World Ash, ratatosks will scamper up to higher branches and hide themselves if any danger presents itself. They will use their ventriloquism to try to distract attackers while hurling spears, shuriken, or Yggdrasil's oversized, nutlike seeds. On other worlds, they do much the same thing with whatever cover is at hand. Because they are physically weak, they engage opponents only reluctantly. They prefer to run, and play sly pranks on those who annoy them or hurt the Tree. Photographic memory (ex): Ratatosks can remember any message, down to the smallest detail, that they can recite between the space of a morning and an evening. Of course, they charge more for longer dispatches. Immunity to planar entrapment (ex): Ratatosks can travel freely through planes like Carceri, Elysium, and the Gray Waste (and, rumors insist, Ravenloft) without being trapped there. The World Ash always calls them back home, and lesser planar conditions cannot bind them. Find Yggdrasil's portals (ex): Ratatosks have an innate feel for their mother tree's roots and branches, and can quickly (as a standard action) find a portal to any location they can imagine, or which is sufficiently described to them. It takes anywhere from a few minutes to a day to reach this portal, depending on its obscurity. Uncanny dodge (ex): As 3rd level rogues, ratatosks retain their Dex bonus to their armor class regardless of being caught flat-footed or struck by an invisible attacker. Tongues (su): Ratatosks understand all languages, as the spell of the same name. This ability is always in effect. Vocal mimic (ex): Ratatosks are able to imitate any voice or sound they hear. They can use this ability to convey messages more faithfully, or to tease and trick. Ventriloquism (sp): This power is mostly used playfully, but it is also a valuable skill when attempting to fool or mislead opponents. It functions as the spell, and the DC to disbelieve it is 12. It can be used up to three times per day. Taunt (sp): Three times a day ratatosks can enhance their powers of insult with their innate magic, driving them into an enchanted frenzy. Taunted opponents must make a Will save (DC 12, but the victim can add her intelligence bonus). If the save succeeds, the opponent can act normally and is immune to the effect of that ratatosks taunt for 24 hours. If the save fails, the opponent must attack whether they want to or not. If this ability is used in conjuction with the ratatosk's ventriloquism ability, they attack the taunt's apparent source. Skills: A ratatosk receives a +4 racial bonus on Hide and and Move Silently checks and a +8 racial bonus on Balance checks and +8 on Climb checks. Ratatosk characters The favored class of a ratatosk is a cleric who serves the spirit of Yggdrasil herself. Granted domains are Luck, Knowledge, and Travel. Yggdrasil's sacred weapon is a club.. Category:Magical beasts